


What a Predicament...

by C M Ramsey (NeoCortex)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCortex/pseuds/C%20M%20Ramsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim was very unsure as to how he found himself in this predicament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Predicament...

       Jim was _very_ unsure as to how he found himself in this predicament. Not- of course- that he minded all that much, but still. One did have to wonder.

What is this predicament you ask?

Well Jim was standing at the foot of his bed, bent over the footboard, hands tied to either end of said footboard with bits of silk and stark naked. No this wasn’t the extent of the situation. The next part, the best part in Jim’s opinion, was the fact that the reason he was in this position was standing behind him, pounding into his ass and making him scream like there was no tomorrow.

Slender fingers gripped at his hips tightly- and Jim knew there would be bruises come morning- while he could feel the other’s hips snapping and thrusting into his own with every slam of his perfectly formed cock into Jim’s tight hole.

Not only would Jim have bruises from the man’s fingers digging into his hips, but he’d have bite marks along his shoulder’s and neck, as well as his throat would be sore and slightly raw from the earlier throat fucking and now the screaming as he continued to cry out his lover’s name over and over.

As the tapered tip of that beautiful cock slammed into his prostate he nearly buckled and went to his knees. If not for his lover’s hands at his hips and that cock deep inside of him, he would have. Blinding pleasure and heat filled him again as his prostate was pounded again and again with deadly accuracy and his release was ripped from him, splattering over the headboard and his stomach as his cock bobbed around while his love continued to take him hard.

As Jim came, it wasn’t quite his lover’s name that he cried out, but the very same thing that Spock bellowed as he filled Jim with his seed.

“T’hy’la!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you've all enjoyed this piece. It is by no means my first foray into writing for this fandom.  
> However it is my first under this name.  
> Please, if you liked it let me know. If not then also let me know- but do not be surprised or offended when I don't care.  
> If you wish to see more- not just of this piece, but of the rest of my work please let me know and I'm sure I can be easily persuaded to write more.
> 
> My name is CM Ramsey,  
> Good Health and Good Reading.


End file.
